pmdsecretgardensfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:VegasFox
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Pokemon Mystery Dungeon The Secret Gardens Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Meighan Um i think my pokemon is.....Chimchar Firey Soul, Burning Passion. Heart of Steel 01:49, January 17, 2012 (UTC) No........I just chose that species because I became one in the games.Firey Soul, Burning Passion. Heart of Steel 02:04, January 17, 2012 (UTC) I got Sassy, so I'm a Riolu.Firey Soul, Burning Passion. Heart of Steel 02:14, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Can I be an admin? Firey Soul, Burning Passion. Heart of Steel 02:18, January 17, 2012 (UTC) http://sonicfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Sonic_Sucked_In:_Pokemon_Snakewood. Wanna join? Firey Soul, Burning Passion. Heart of Steel 02:27, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Um, what do I do with my character? Firey Soul, Burning Passion. Heart of Steel 16:45, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Hey, my pokemon turned out to be Cyndaquil, but can I be Mudkip instead? Runner VS Shadow 21:17, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Hate to be a bother, but are we able to make character pages now? Watashi ha saigo no ejji , omega desu! 01:51, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Also, is there anything that I can help you with? E.g Creating categories, answering questions, etc, etc. Thanks for answering. Watashi ha saigo no ejji , omega desu! 01:54, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Any specific categories or pages that need creating? Watashi ha saigo no ejji , omega desu! 02:00, January 18, 2012 (UTC) My pokemon is called Whip the Snivy who is a snivy (lawl), the personality that I originaly got was relaxed, my "apprentice" could be Aura the Riolu (BlurayOrignals character and I don't really know if I could consider him one) and this is his first form. The only attire he wears is a dark blue scarf and that is really all, he is thinking of join the 'Born Light' with Aura and that's it really. I'm in the process of making his page as I type. If there is anything else that you need, just ask. :) Watashi ha saigo no ejji , omega desu! 02:10, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, it means a lot, since this is my first pokemon article. :D Watashi ha saigo no ejji , omega desu! 02:15, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Hey Vegas, it's Draon. Omega said I can request a pokemon change. I'm supposed to be Charmander, but I wanted to know if I could change to a Turtwig instead? [[User:Draon029|'Next time you see me']][[User Talk:Draon029|'...']][[User blog:Draon029|'I just might not be there.']] 03:09, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Uh, sorry to be a pain, but if my memory serves me right, I thought that there was a poke-bank and Item-storage of some sorts in the games. If you already was planing to do this, then ignore this. Thanks. Watashi ha saigo no ejji , omega desu! 10:32, January 18, 2012 (UTC) vegas, can i create a guildmaster? Runner VS Shadow 20:28, January 18, 2012 (UTC) oh wait, nvm my earlier post, i hadnt read the rules for the guildmasters, sorry Runner VS Shadow 20:29, January 18, 2012 (UTC) But......I dun wanna be Phanpy......But I dun know who I DO want to be.....Any suggestions? I am Zero--the Hidden Path 22:04, January 18, 2012 (UTC) hey, i kinda need help with mine and kayt's team Runner VS Shadow 22:45, January 18, 2012 (UTC) well im actaully wondering about the layout, =P like listing whos on the team, any specific thing for that? Runner VS Shadow 22:48, January 18, 2012 (UTC)